


Заброшенный дом

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie: Princess Charm School (2011)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Family, Gen, Halloween, Post-Canon, Surprises
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: Напротив дороги стоит ветхий двухэтажный дом, возвышаясь на пустом холме. Он не выглядит жилым. Блэр, уже порядком измученная ситуацией, отдаёт приказ кучеру дожидаться её на месте. Девушка продолжает сжимать в руке телефон и упрямо, чуть ли не бегом, направляется к зданию. Вокруг царит прохлада и тьма, которую нарушает лишь дисплей светящегося в вечерних сумерках телефона.





	Заброшенный дом

31 октября — лучший день в году для любителей мистики и сластей, именуемый Хэллоуином. Люди наряжаются в костюмы монстров и персонажей разных франшиз, украшают дома, вырезают на тыквах лица и празднуют всю ночь. Для многих жителей стран, в которых данный праздник имеет широкое распространение, он является одним из любимейших. Для многих, но не для Блэр. Девушка относится к нему с долей пренебрежения и раздражительности. Несмотря на свою любовь к осени, она терпеть не может конец октября, на который приходится погружение всего города в атмосферу Хэллоуина. Уиллоус всю жизнь было не до этого, даже когда она являлась ребёнком: тыквенные лица и прочая атрибутика жуткого праздника пугали Блэр до тех пор, пока ей не исполнилось двенадцать. И спустя столько лет она всё ещё не научилась любить Хэллоуин, считая его бесполезной тратой денег.

Однако Уиллоус очень любит свою сестру, которая по непонятным ей причинам от этого праздника в восторге. Эмили является жуткой сладкоежкой, к тому же, наряжаться в самодельные костюмы принцесс она любит с детства. А Блэр на всё готова, чтобы постоянно видеть улыбку на лице своей младшей сестрёнки. Вот и в этом году она решает в очередной раз угодить младшей Уиллоус и отпустить её с подругой на праздник. Однако, несмотря на свой новый статус возродившейся «Принцессы Софии», она не хочет покупать шикарные платья из шёлка и дорогие короны — как у настоящих принцесс. Девушка не нарушает традиций, и они вместе с Эмили своими руками под чутким руководством директрисы Привет создают точный наряд, который был однажды запечатлён на портрете настоящей матери Блэр.

Вечер 31 октября. Девушка стоит посреди гостиной, а в руках её находится телефон с изображением чата.

 

**_Блэр, 18:26_ **

_«Я сейчас заеду за тобой»_

**_Доставлено, прочитано._ **

 

**_Эмили, 18:27_ **

_«Хорошо, мы с подругой будем ждать тебя около её дома»_

**_Доставлено, прочитано._ **

 

Уиллоус получает вдогонку адрес, где располагается дом подруги Эмили. И тут же хмурится, понимая, что находится тот на окраине города, а девочка говорила, что они будут гулять рядом с центром. Блэр слегка встревоженно нажимает на кнопку вызова, чтобы по телефону лично уточнить, не перепутала ли чего её сестра. Однако как только девушка подносит к уху трубку, в динамике раздаётся голос женщины, говорящей механическим голосом, что абонент недоступен.

— Что за… — оцепенело произносит Уиллоус. Предчувствие чего-то неладного сразу же окутывает её сознание, будто нарочно вызывая у девушки навязчивые мысли о том, что могло произойти. Блэр нервозно дёргает плечами, пытаясь отогнать преждевременную панику. Она тут же направляется во двор и отдаёт приказ кучеру довезти её по адресу, что прислала младшая сестра в сообщении.

Кареты, как правило, очень медлительны. Учитывая, что на улицы опускается закат, а жители королевства спешат в свои дома и на празднества Хэллоуина, движение на дорогах очень проблемное. Путь от замка до места назначения занимает у Блэр больше двух часов, которые девушка проводит в нешуточной панике и волнении, не убирая из рук телефона и каждые пять минут названивая Эмили и закидывая её сообщениями. Однако женский голос автоответчика продолжает невозмутимо твердить, что абонент недоступен. Старшей Уиллоус хочется взвыть от знойного страха за сестру, отдающегося в мурашках по её спине и быстро стучащемуся сердцу. Помимо личных опасений, на Блэр давит картина города: все дома и магазины погружаются в мрачно-весёлую атмосферу празднества, повсюду гуляют довольные прохожие в костюмах, а украшения в виде тыкв и приведений не на шутку мозолят глаза. И это сочетание мрачного и весёлого будто насмехается над разволновавшейся девушкой.

Два часа, тянувшиеся словно два года, наконец-то оканчиваются, и кучер останавливает карету на заброшенной убитой дороге, полной ям. Уиллоус буквально выпрыгивает из повозки; в выражении лица её трепещет волнение. Напротив дороги стоит ветхий двухэтажный дом, возвышаясь на пустом холме. Он не выглядит жилым. Блэр, уже порядком измученная ситуацией, отдаёт приказ кучеру дожидаться её на месте. Девушка продолжает сжимать в руке телефон и упрямо, чуть ли не бегом, направляется к зданию. Вокруг царит прохлада и тьма, которую нарушает лишь дисплей светящегося в вечерних сумерках телефона. Только когда Блэр подходит к крыльцу деревянной развалины, ей приходит мысль, что зря она оставила кучера у кареты, ведь одной входить в здание может быть — и, скорее всего, так и есть — очень опасно. Девушка окидывает взором двухэтажную постройку: затхлая, она имеет что-то величественное в своей разрухе и потрёпанности. Принцесса разворачивается, чувствуя холод, вскользь пробежавший по спине. Она намеревается пойти к повозке и попросить кучера сопроводить её, как внезапно позади раздаётся такой знакомый, но в то же время отстранённый детский голос:

_— Блэр…_

Сердце девушки замирает от страха. Это голос… Эмили? В испуге Уиллоус резко оборачивается в сторону входа в дом: дверь, что до этого момента была заперта, сейчас болтается нараспашку, а тихий скрип петель едва нарушает тишину, когда порыв прохладного осеннего ветра смеет её касаться. Блэр застывает на месте, всматриваясь внутрь — там, где-то далеко-далеко можно разглядеть крохотный луч света. Уиллоус сжимает телефон с горящим дисплеем в руке ещё сильней и резко — будто от того, насколько быстро она решится, зависит жизнь младшей сестры — врывается в заброшенный дом.

Запах пыли и старой мебели обдаёт лицо девушки. Свет, исходящий от дисплея, даёт Блэр возможность разглядеть оборванные обои прихожей и кипу вязкой белой паутины, украшавшую собой углы помещения. Уиллоус движется вперёд, к огоньку света. Под ногами тихо скрипят прогнившие деревянные дощечки пола, а перевёрнутая и обшарпанная мебель вселяет ощущение, будто за девушкой кто-то пристально наблюдает по ту сторону груды старинных вещей, пока она идёт к цели. В голове всплывает мыль, что нужно попробовать позвать Эмили, но как только Блэр делает вдох и размыкает губы, голос её пропадает и тишина заброшенного ветхого дома остаётся нетронутой. Биение сердца усиливается, но Уиллоус решает не отступать, упрямо следуя к комнате, откуда исходит тоненькая полоса света. Ради Эмили.

Девушка достигает цели, морщась от невыносимого запаха пыли, что заполоняет собой весь воздух помещения, мешая возможности ровно дышать. Рука Блэр дрожит, когда она берёт дверную ручку и дёргает её на себя. Яркий свет обжигает своей неожиданностью глаза Уиллоус, и она инстинктивно жмурится.

— Сюрприз! — разом кричит двухголосие женских голосов: высокий и детский, принадлежащий Эмили, и взрослый, чьей хозяйкой является Александра Привет.

От резкого поворота событий девушка роняет телефон на скрипучий деревянный пол. В комнате раздаётся громкий звук удара и тут же растворяется в молчании присутствующих. Рот старшей Уиллоус раскрыт, а взгляд бирюзовых глаз бегает по ехидному лицу младшей сестры, одетой в костюм принцессы, а затем и по ухмыляющейся директрисе, от губ которой сходит вниз грим кровавых подтёков. Директриса Академии замечает в лице девушки недоумение и решает её успокоить:

— Мы просто хотели попробовать втянуть тебя в праздник… — оправдывается она. — Эмили попросила помочь, а я подумала, что это будет весело.

Александра обеспокоенно всматривается в глаза старшей Уиллоус. Блэр медленно опускает взгляд вниз, на пол, и о чём-то напряжённо думает. Женщина вдруг спохватывается и подходит к ней, приобняв за плечи.

— Я… я так испугалась за тебя, — запинаясь, вдруг отстранённым голосом обращается Блэр к Эмили, проигнорировав действия директрисы. Александра же, в свою очередь, вплотную обнимает девушку, пытаясь тем самым её успокоить. Она одаривает Уиллоус мягким поцелуем в щёку.

— Прости нас, мы так больше никогда не будем, — девочка, что является изначальным автором идеи, понимает, что выдумкой своей лишь расстроила старшую сестру. Она подбегает к директрисе Привет и Блэр, тоже в попытке успокоить обняв девушку. Так они стоят ещё в течении нескольких секунд, пока вдруг не раздаётся слегка странный смех старшей Уиллоус, которая, судя по всему, только отошла от оков испуга и волнения:

— Ладно-ладно… это, наверное, было весело организовывать, — она присаживается на корточки, обращаясь к Эмили. — Но я слишком люблю тебя и ни за что не смогу пережить подобное вновь.


End file.
